planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Planet of Legends
Considered the 'heart' of the Andromeda Galaxy, the Planet of Legends is often viewed as a mythological world among the other denizens of the A.G. It is not a place easily visited from space. For some reason, those residents of space-faring worlds have agreed not to arrive the Planet of Legends from space, finding alternative methods how to visit. The Planet itself is vast world whose denizens and cultures are influenced by the legends and folklore of the planet Terran (Earth). Or is it the other way around? Rumors abound that those who linger in the lands of Legend too long will take on the aspect of a creature closest to them from the folklore of Earth. Classification: M-class Moons: 10 Location The Planet of Legends (P.O.L.) is located in the Elbissopmi solar system, close to the center of the Andromeda Galaxy. Its closest galactic neighbor is The World. Geography There are three recognized continents on Planet of Legends. Gramera'ger, Vëbara and the elusive Third Continent. Trias is considered by some to be a large island, and by others to be the fourth continent. Gramera'ger The largest of the three recognized continents. Gramera'ger is the least populated of the known landmasses on P.O.L. The <*> mountain range dominates the northern half of the continent, splitting it into two pieces. Vëbara Is the smallest of the three recognized continents. It is dominated by rivaling kingdoms, each of whom is dedicated to a specific deity or essence. Third Continent Also called the Continent of Legends, this is the landmass where all the tales and stories of the ancient Terrans live. Herein are the legends of Earth manifest. The cultures, events, and races here, even the geography, are all a combined and interwoven conglomeration of various stories that humans refer to as their mythology. Trias This landmass is much smaller compared to the other four, and as mentioned, its status is in eternal dispute. Some believe it to be a large island, others a continent. It is the only major landmass located in the southern hemisphere. Trias is most well known for the Pineapple Forest, a conifer forest which is the only place that the bubble-gum pink pine trees grow. The Black Mountains are the most prominent northern feature. Their slopes contain so much obsidian that they literally shine. This unusual geological feature is how they gained their name. The White Mountains dominate the southern part of Trias. They are so tall that they effectively blocking the ability to go over or around them. No one has been able to surpass their cloudy peaks, even the Frost Scalla do not know what lays on the other side. Cultures Bukari, humans, larthan, scalla and other cultures inhabit the P.O.L. Humans There are a wide variety of humans on Legends. They are generally divided into kingdoms, nomadic folk or independent towns. Humans live on Gramera'ger, Trias, Vëbara and (presumably) the Third Continent. Larthan According to the stories of old, these are the descendants of the Lingspelien. The larthan have the ability to sense other larthan and consider all larthan their cousins. Itok The most numerous of the larthan, they inhabit the forests of Gramera'ger, Trias, and Vëbara. Of all the Larthan species they most readily interact with humans and unlike their cousins are often found in areas populated by humans. Scalla The dragons of POL. They are divided into the Frost, Maelstrom, Mirrored (Obsidian), Moonlit, Storm, and Sunlit. Satellites The Planet of Legends has ten natural satellites; however, the residents debate the existence of the tenth moon as it is seldom seen. First Appearance The Planet of Legends was first mentioned in Orphan Quest, the first volume in the Bookworld Series. Category:Places Category:Worlds